


Sunshine Boy's Birthday

by sugarsweetsunshine



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Sakamoto Ryuji's Birthday, and also super indulgent mind you, nothing but fluff, pure fluff, seriously this is real sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweetsunshine/pseuds/sugarsweetsunshine
Summary: It's the morning of Ryuji's birthday and Akira has a nice surprise planned for him.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Sunshine Boy's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> yes i KNOW ryuji's birthday was a while ago but it took me forever to finish this because i didn't know where to cut it off and it wasn't long enough to meet my expectations but it's finally finished
> 
> hope y'all enjoy!!

When Ryuji rolled over in bed, already half-awake and groggy, he expected to wrap his arm around the warm body that was supposed to be sleeping next to him. His hand fell limply onto the bedspread in the empty space where his boyfriend usually slept. Ryuji slowly, and with quite an effort, opened his eyes to check and there was a vaguely Akira-shaped outline in the bed, along with the blankets thrown to the side from someone getting out of bed.

It was still early, from what Ryuji could tell just from the sunlight streaming in through the windows, and Akira usually took advantage of any time he could sleep in. Majority of the time, it was Ryuji unwrapping Akira from the blankets and dragging him into the kitchen just to put a cup of coffee in his hands and start his day. That didn’t mean that Akira getting up before him was an oddity, but it did throw Ryuji off for just a moment while he was still trying to wake up.

Just when he was about to close his eyes and try to get a few more minutes of sleep, he heard the door hinges creak and what sounded like someone stepping on the carpet in their bedroom. Ryuji didn’t have the willpower yet to actually lift his head and look but it was most likely just Akira coming in to wake him up or even get back in bed to cuddle some more before they had to get up. 

What Ryuji expected was the mattress shifting as Akira laid down beside him, maybe a hand running through his hair like he always did to help him relax, maybe a quick peck to the cheek and a quiet “good morning”.

What he _didn’t_ expect was his pillow under his head being shook, a tail tickling his nose, and a soft, furry paw pushing on his forehead while a high-pitched voice yelled, “Wake up!”

Ryuji whined at the disturbance and swatted in what he assumed was Morgana’s general direction. “G’ away, cat.” He mumbled into his pillow and he felt more tugging like Mona was pulling it away with his teeth.

“Ackira shaid you gotta ghet up!” Mona’s muffled cat voice yelled around the pillow cover while he tried to pull the pillow out from under Ryuji’s head. He could hear Mona grunting with every tug and the pillow was gradually moving more and more away from him so Ryuji could tell that the cat was using all the muscles in his little body just to harass him.

“Leave me alone, Mona.” Ryuji grumbled before lifting his head just as Morgana pulled and, although he didn’t see it, he heard Mona stumble backwards on the bed and a small thump that must’ve been him hitting the nightstand, which brought a little, satisfied smile to Ryuji’s face. “Five more minutes.” He rolled over, putting his back to Mona, and tried to bury himself in the blankets.

He heard Morgana mutter something, most likely something rude about him no doubt about it, and just when he thought Morgana had given up and left, two small paws touched his back and started pushing him. It was more like a gentle shove and the only thing annoying about it was the constant nudging. Mona’s paws were actually quite soft and fluffy; if he could just get past the annoying voice, Ryuji would be asleep in no time.

He felt Mona huff a frustrated breath out through his nose and all of a sudden what felt like tiny needles were poking at his bare skin.

“Ah! Mona, you little-!” Ryuji sat up in bed, reaching behind him for a pillow to throw or whack Morgana with when he heard laughter coming from the doorway.

There stood his missing boyfriend, hair still a little ruffled from sleep and wearing a long sleeved shirt that Ryuji thought was really cute but was at least 80% sure that it used to be his and a pair of old grey sweatpants. He literally looked like he had just rolled out of bed but dammit, Akira always looked so good no matter what. You could make him wear a garbage bag and he would somehow pull it off.

“You’re finally up. Didn’t know how long you’d sleep in for.” Akira mused while walking towards their bed. The mattress dipped slightly as he sat down and he reached over to lightly scratch behind Morgana’s ears. The cat allowed it for a moment before half-heartedly swiping Akira’s hand away and, thankfully, hopping down from the bed.

“You know, you didn’t need to sic the cat on me to wake me up.” Ryuji mumbled. He still didn’t have the energy to get out of bed yet so he rolled over onto his stomach, closer to Akira, but buried his face into a nearby pillow. Judging by the scent, this pillow had to be Akira’s, so Ryuji wrapped an arm around it to bring it closer to him. “What time izzit?”

“It’s only ten.” He could hear the amusement still in Akira’s voice and then fingers were running through his messy, blonde hair. Ryuji couldn’t help but lean into the touch and made a sound resembling a scratchy purr when he felt Akira’s nails scratching at his scalp. “I figured I should let you sleep in.”

“Why did you get up so early?” Ryuji asked, tilting his head just slightly for Akira’s fingers to keep working their magic on his head. “Thought you’d still be asleep.”

“Well I wanted to surprise you.” 

Ryuji lifted his head just an inch with a quiet ‘hm?’ sound. As far as he could remember, there weren't any important holidays coming up. And he was in no way awake enough to do some hard thinking right now.

The fingers in his hair paused and Ryuji whined and tried to nudge his head into Akira’s hand. “Ryuji, do you know what day it is?” Akira’s tone sounded curious and amused.

Ten in the morning was asking too much for Ryuji to think but because he loved Akira, he would _try_.

“Hmmmm…” Okay, turns out thinking was too much. “It’s June, right?”

The fingers petting him stopped again and Ryuji frowned. He looked up at Akira to see him looking with an expression he could only describe as flabbergasted.

“Ryuji. Babe, it’s July. July 3rd.”

July 3rd…

No, still nothing.

“Ryuji, it’s your birthday.”

Oh… _OH_.

“Oh.” Ryuji blinked, suddenly a lot more awake, and rolled onto his back. No more sleeping in today, apparently. 

“Ryuji, did you seriously forget it was your birthday?” Akira chuckled in between his words. Ah yes, Akira’s favorite past-time: poking fun at his boyfriend.

“Y’know I’m not good at rememberin’ stuff, ‘Kira.” Ryuji replied somewhat bashfully, scratching at the back of his neck and messing with the short hair on his nape. He sat up to lean against the backboard of the bed. 

“Well, good thing you got me around.” Akira smiled again, a small grin that held an adoring gaze, and leaned in to press a good morning kiss to fully wake Ryuji up. His lips were as soft as ever and when he pulled back, Ryuji smelled the faint scent of coffee on his breath. For years now, Ryuji has associated that coffee smell with Akira and now just coffee in general made him think of Akira at all times.

“Come on, you,” Akira pressed one more kiss to his cheek before leaning back. “I’ve got breakfast going. All your favorites, birthday boy.”

By the time Ryuji finally got out of bed and had put on a pair of sweatpants, Akira already had two plates of food out and was preparing Mona’s smaller plate. He’d made pancakes along with a side of egg on rice with a special cup of coffee. Years later and Ryuji still didn’t understand the appeal of coffee. The only kind he would ever drink now was the kind Akira made, because he knew exactly what Ryuji liked and didn’t like.

A flood of warmth filled his chest once it kicked in that Akira made a special breakfast for _him_ and he pressed a kiss to Akira’s cheek before he sat down. What he did to deserve someone so special like Akira in his life, he had no clue. But Akira was most _definitely_ getting spoiled rotten on _his_ birthday when it comes around; Ryuji would make sure of it. Maybe he could schedule a trip somewhere?

Breakfast was delicious (which made sense since Akira had made it) and Ryuji was sipping from his half empty cup of coffee as Akira was getting up to put their plates in the sink. It looked like he was about to start washing them and do the rest of the dishes so Ryuji was prepared to stop him so he could do it himself. Akira had already gotten up early to make breakfast and coffee, doing some dishes was the least Ryuji could do to make it up to him.

But Akira just set the dishes in the sink and stretched out his muscles until they both heard a satisfying cracking sound. 

“Well, I’m gonna hop in the shower. We’re going over to Leblanc later to see Sojiro and Futaba, they’ve got gifts they wanna give you.” Akira wandered back to the table where Ryuji still sat and idly ran his fingers through his blond hair, noting in the back of his mind that they would have to touch up his roots soon.

Ryuji smiled and grabbed the hand in his hair, gently tugging until he could Akira down to kiss him. He still tasted like coffee.

When they pulled away, Ryuji could see the love in Akira’s eyes and he admired the way they glittered when the morning light streaming in from the window hit them. _God, Akira was so pretty._

Ryuji couldn’t help but pull him back in for another kiss. “You think that shower has room for one more?” He asked in between kisses, and he could feel Akira’s smile against his lips.

“You know it does.” Ryuji almost spilled whatever was left of his coffee trying to follow Akira down the hallway; while also completely ignoring Morgana’s obnoxious gagging noises he was making from the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> ((btw,i'm declaring that july is officially ryuji's birthmonth so it's ryuji celebration all month))


End file.
